


Group Camp Out (PART 2/FULL EDITION)

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Foursome, Group Sex, Holding someone down, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Reader is gender neutral but has a vulva, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: You can find my first part of this fic ie a drabble back ago! But I was requested to finish it up, so here I have! Just added the full sex scene.OrYou save an alpha licker from an injury, you're not sure why your foolish empathetic brain does it, but now you have a pack of lickers who follow you like you're their royalty. It's all fun and games until you get horny!
Relationships: Group of lickers (Resident Evil)/Reader, Licker (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 205





	Group Camp Out (PART 2/FULL EDITION)

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request stuff of me and support me, you can check out my tumblr @SinningPlumpPrincess or my less active Twitter @PlumpPeachyGirl (HAVE TO HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO IN EITHER LOCATION TO INTERACT AND FOLLOW. 18+ ONLY)

When the world went to shit, you didn’t expect this to all be the cause of a harmless sounding virus named after a letter. It had all seemed fine, one day you were grocery shopping and whining to your friend about how you wanted chocolate, the next you were covering your mouth to stop your sobs as moans and groans entered the city like a stampede of brainwashed cattle. 

You had no training with a gun, the only weapon you really knew how to use was a pitchfork- and that was the lamest thing you had going for you at this point in time. Running a farm? That’s something you could do. Shooting a gun? That...was something you probably should have learned how to do. 

But how were you supposed to know a zombie apocalypse was going to happen?! 

Apparently, your farming skills and way with animals- or animal-like creatures, would come very in handy in your survival. 

It had started with one of the creatures. It looked like...an inside out human. Absolutely terrifying with its sharp teeth, sticky flesh and its brain matter completely exposed. Its long tongue maybe the length of its own body when you watched it zip around a nearby rabbit and drag it towards its terrifying  chompers . Its hands were no longer hands, five large claws dug into the ground with each step as it turned its head this way and that. It was blind. It couldn’t see you. So, you had stayed still, shaking before you caught sight of its limp. 

On its hind right leg, it was bleeding, it made such a sad sound as it jerked the dead weight forward, turning its head towards the pain. There was something...so sad and human about the reaction that your instincts told you to comfort, to reach out and inspect the pain. 

It could have gotten you killed the way you had reached out, but through desperate pleading and begging after being near leapt upon by the giant beast and made dinner, you were given a chance. 

And now? Now you had five of these inside out creatures following you around like you were the royalty of their pack. 

It certainly had taken you quite a bit to get used to it. How beastly they were, yet so very human. How deep the virus ran in them, you weren’t sure. They could not speak to you, they hissed, growled, huffed, and grunted, but otherwise your languages did not mesh. Names were not given, you didn’t try to ask either, it seemed like whatever of their past they had was erased. 

What you did know is that like this? You were safe. The one with the injury now had a permanent limp but with some gauze and bra hooks you made a makeshift sling and they could walk on it better. This one also brought you food, its tongue rolled up around canned foods that comically rolled out of their mouth with little bits of saliva and them cocking their head towards your direction waiting for your thanks. 

Another liked to stay near you at all times, pressed to your side near constantly and making small sounds in reply to your chatter. These days you talked a lot, quietly at least as you’d tell them where you were from, what you were before all this happened. You’d even been able to go back to your old farm, heart breaking at the destruction of the fences, but at least your home had been mostly intact. Bodies of the infected littered parts of the yard, but with your pack around you none of the alive ones dared come close. 

Your home became a home again. With five beasts that liked to climb on the walls and steal what you guessed smelled like you. You find one with a shirt over their head, crooning and rolling about in it. You find another nosing at your blankets with its mouth parted as if scenting it. Another finds your underwear drawer. 

Tonight, you’re quietly in your room. You’ve gathered blankets and other mattresses around the house to make a nest on the floor for everyone to gather onto. You’re sure they have no need to sleep, but you have a need for comfort. 

The one with a limp is curled at your side, their skin smooth as they rub their face at the crook of your neck. It would have grossed you out in the past, but now you don’t really think about it. 

Another lounges across your body at your thighs, perched with arms crossed underneath its body like a big cat protecting its pride. 

You’re mildly drifting, not really thinking when you feel the sharpness of teeth brush your throat and your entire body stiffens. Your yelp of mild terror sets off everyone in the room, everyone on high alert. You hear two different hisses, another making this almost chirrup sound, the one on your lap noses at your thigh in confusion and the one at your neck has frozen completely. 

“ ** Did you just bite me?! ** ” You breathe out, anxiety flaring up- did the virus pass in bites?! Was it just the smoke that caused the changes? If you got bitten what happens? You’re on high alert yourself, seeing the others come and inspect you as you push lightly at the one at your side so you can raise a hand to your neck and jerk it into your view to inspect your palm. 

No blood. And you didn’t feel a mark. It must have just been a scrape is all. As your anxiety dies down, so do all of theirs, everyone going back to their posts. You lie back again, shakily exhaling and gently reaching for the licker that had been at your neck. They croon immediately, almost like an apology as they go back to your neck. 

It takes five minutes for it to happen again, a light scrape, and you pass it off as an accidental thing. You stiffen ever so gently, but a large arm over your chest gives an almost gentle squeeze, as if telling you it’s alright. It’s just the smallest motion, the tiniest, but  it eases you. Enough that when it happens again, you shudder this time and recline your neck to the opposite side to give them more room. 

Their hips adjust at the side of your waist and you hear curious noises around you. You don’t pay it really any mind until their hips adjust again and you feel something almost slimy brush your side. Another scrape of teeth, a low whine, a nudge- 

Your eyebrows knit together, flexing your fingers around their side and making a murmured ‘huh?’ back at them curiously. Another adjust- a hump? And you figure out rather quickly why and what is happening. 

“Oh!” You exclaim, your tone flustered, and that gathers everyone’s attention. The one on your lap peeks to see what’s happening, and you can hardly see them until you feel a nudge at your crotch that makes your cheeks flare red.  Another swarms your other side, nosing at your warmed cheek and cooing until another joins. 

You realize quickly you’re surrounded by horny lickers. 

And wouldn’t it be rude to not gladly accept it? 

\--

You note that two of them do not come and join. They linger off to the side and seem to be enjoying the rest on the far side of the combined mattresses. You don’t mind in the slightest, not when you have three beasts curiously poking at different sides of you.

The one across your lap, the leader of the pack, has now nudged your legs open. Fitting between your spread thighs as huge claws hook into the fabric of your panties and yank. The sharpness of its claws  are aimed upwards, avoiding your flesh and effectively shredding the fabric. You’d only been in a  tanktop and panties anyhow, not many clothes on your body to begin with, but it still makes you feel...exposed.

The one who’d been at your neck and humping your side is growled at by the leader, causing them to chuff and move upwards more towards your head instead. The third of them nudges one of your arms to go up until you take the hint, raising your hands above your head and allowing the one near up above your head to press your wrists down with its massive claws.

“H-hey-” You whine out when you feel the curious nosing at your crotch. You’re shamefully wet, your hips lifting upwards when warm breath fans across your cunt. Your face flushes when you peek down, seeing the alpha of the pack nosing at your crotch and making such sweet little sounds as  it inhaled you.

That’s when its long tongue comes sliding out, slick and long, maybe two and a half fingers in thickness much like a vine. At first it just slides over your entire cunt before slipping between your lower lips, lapping at you heavily with only a short amount of the entire length of its tongue. At first you sigh softly, tipping your head back in pleasure. Which must be an invitation for the one at your side just watching, for it takes this opportunity to lets its tongue loll out and lick over your cheek.

The wet sensation makes you wince with a soft, surprised sound. Causing all three to erupt in little concerned noises. Even the alpha between your legs popping its head up as they wait for you to say something. “N-no! No, no, it’s okay, it’s alright. Just- surprised, is all?” You speak in a shaky voice, but your tone must be satisfactory.

The alpha quickly goes back to lapping at you. Massive claws curling under your thighs as if it’d done this before. And maybe, maybe they had? Maybe they remembered some sort of their past ministrations like this? As is they were starting to learn certain phrases or keywords you were saying. Maybe memories of actions could come to their minds?

You’re immediately thrown from your thoughts when the alpha’s tongue presses into you, being so mindful of its teeth when they rest their face closer to your cunt. Practically letting you hump their face to get dual stimulation on your clit as a whine exits your lips. And once more you feel the tongue on your cheek, licking over towards your neck before coming up to your mouth. 

When you part your lips to allow entry, you’re nearly choked by the eagerness of the tongue. Your body lurches slightly, but you hear a growl overhead and a harder press to your wrists that keeps you still underneath them all.

You can’t move.

You’re like a toy.

That’s how it feels, but you know one sudden jerk or noise of discontent from you and they’d all stop. It’s what keeps you relaxed now when you feel the alpha’s tongue slithering further into you, folding in on itself to appear thicker as it plunges into you with quickness. It felt like a really wet, slippery cock. Filling you out and ensuring it didn’t snag or cause any discomfort from how wet it was. 

Moans spill from your throat that seem to delight the one with its tongue in your mouth. It curls its tongue around yours, feeling over your non-threatening teeth and even sometimes dipping more towards your throat as if it was fucking your mouth. It never chokes you, as if testing your gag reflex with small, little brushes and dips.

The one holding you down makes these pleased little sounds in reply to your own noises, occasionally dipping down to nose at your hair or bop your forehead with its face. It’s affectionate in its own little way, and you’d respond, if you didn’t have a tongue down your throat or fucking into your pussy right now. Instead you can only flex your fingers, squeezing onto one of its claws in each hand to try and reciprocate the affection.

Judging by how it makes this soft little chirrup sound, you can only hope that means they understood.

A nuzzle at your crotch only sends warmth throughout your body. You feel a twist inside of you, as if the alpha is trying to make its tongue bigger, fatter, to stretch you out further. You whine out, just in time for the one to your side to retract its tongue from your mouth and move overtop you. You let out a soft sound of confusion as its legs straddle you, its back facing your head and its own head dipping to check out what the alpha is doing. It obscures your view, but even more so, you see its cock hanging heavily for you.

Their dicks, as you are just now coming to find out, do not look like a normal human’s. Instead, they look like almost long tapered tentacles. At least this one was long. Looking maybe seven or eight inches in length, it matches its wet skin tone, yet it still had balls hanging where they normally should be. Just that its cock was long, a little thin like you could wrap your fingers around it with ease and touch fingertips, and was tapered rather than thick and rounded with a head. And that it seemed sentient in a way with how it could wiggle and jerk on its own, now that you’re watching it.

Odd, but definitely workable.

You watch its cock with interest hovering near your head, but not close enough. You can only feel how the large claws circling your thighs move to rest under your thighs instead, pushing up until you’re almost folded in half despite the other licker, who you are fondly calling ‘omega’ in your head. You make a soft sound, already having been achingly close to  cumming , but the new angle provides a better press upwards into you.

Then you feel another tongue joining, licking down where the other tongue was in a slow fashion until it finds your ass. Your face flushes red, a moan dropping from your throat at the thin, slippery penetration. Shamefully it makes you cum near immediately, your body jerking into an arch as best as it could in this position. Despite the fact your body is shaking as you cum with soft cries, you quickly realize why you’re in such an odd position.

Because with your arms held above your head, and a beast’s pressure atop your body, and one holding you in half from below; You can’t move.

You’re over sensitive when the alpha keeps licking at your cunt. Twisting its tongue and pulling it out halfway where you can hear the audible panting and swallowing. When its face consistently keeps nuzzling at your engorged, sensitive clit, you sob outwardly and squeeze tight onto the claws keeping your arms down. Again, the affectionate gesture from the one who you are deeming ‘Beta’ holding you down, is offered with a gently forehead press to your own. It distracts you briefly from the wiggling into your ass, knowing that there was no ‘end’ like there was in your pussy.

Oh, you could only hope that the omega realized that.

Now you have two tongues folded into you. The one in your ass seems to be a good way in, nothing overbearing, but that must be because they’ve folded their tongue in a twisting motion to feel thicker. It stretches you open, the stimulus between their tongues both pumping in and out of you in tandem near eye watering. You think you’re whining yourself hoarse, your throat clenching as you grunt when over sensitivity turns into blinding pleasure.

Your second orgasm comes with your heart pounding and practically no sound leaving you. Your insides clench and flutter, only seeming to make both lickers make happy and delighted chittering sounds. Even being able to blearily see the omega’s cock jerk in front of you, seeming to almost curl on itself and dribbling a thin, white, sticky fluid down onto your chest in a way you can only assume is it being aroused.

You can’t find words, tossing your head back to bare your throat and cry out when their tongues keep going. The beta above you leans down to nose at your throat, bending itself in half to coo near your ear and make soft little noises as if to ease you. Even as you tense your entire body and tears pour down your face from too much stimulation.

The third orgasm you have is your brief release from their grasps. You’re moved around onto almost all fours, feeling like you’re made of goo from how limp your body is. Your arms are pulled forward, above your head, held by the same beta who seemed more interested in keeping you still than joining himself. You’ve got your head in their lap, resting your cheek on one of its thighs as you quiver with anticipation.

You hear the coos and growls behind you and can only assume that they’re moving around. You’re not sure who is who, unable to look behind you, but you feel one of them slide under you onto its back. Feeling sharp teeth skim across your exposed chest with interest but not piercing flesh. Large claws hold onto your thighs to sink you downwards onto their cock with ease making your breath hitch as it sinks into your pussy.

It’s not thick or large, but the fact that it seems to be...almost curling and moving on its own? That adds to the sensation. Then you feel another join on your back, almost mounting you like a canine might with a few humps missing before you feel its cock slip into your ass.

There’s really no mercy in their movements. Animalistic, the one on your back starts fucking you raw without abandon, the one underneath you clawing at your hips to hold you still despite the fact the one above you  is rocking your body. You feel occasionally nudges and licks at your nipples, brushes of sharp teeth and curiously pleasured chitters coming from above and below you. You’re so fucked out you can’t even think, your throat hurts from your moaning, and all you can do is press your face into the beta’s lap and hold on tight for the ride.

“Fuck-” You sob out when the one mounting you starts pounding their hips harder against you. The wet slap of flesh on flesh and the curling inside of your body making your fingers clench into fists underneath the large claws holding your hands. That seems to only make the ones fucking you more excited, feeling like you’re being pounded near in sync, split apart from below.

When you cum for your last time, you’re so weak from it that you almost blackout. You can vaguely hear the animalistic noises above and below you, feeling the one beneath you stilling before you feel something almost...rounder plunge into your body?

Did...

Did they have KNOTS?!

They must have appeared after they were moving inside you, because it’s about as thick as three fingers, girthy and plunging into you. You sob out at the over filled feeling when the second does the same to your ass, sticky wet warmth filling your body with no hope of escape until either would move.

You feel a lick at the back of your neck after a moment, then a nuzzle at your chest, then a gentle bonk on the back of your head from a face. You can’t help the tired laugh that buzzes from you, rolling your hips to feel the resistance of the ones inside you. “Y-yeah- yeah, you guys are welcome. Just...Just make sure I don’t fall asleep, kay?”

You hear a soft noise from the beta gently nuzzling at the back of your head, but the knots don’t seem to stay very long inside you. After a few moments the one mounting you manages to tug itself out with a bit of a grunt from you, feeling the warmth spilling out of you and down onto the licker beneath you. It doesn’t seem to mind too much, not until it’s wiggling to get itself out from under you and popping its own knot out.

By the time you’re released, you can hardly tell who’s who trying to move you around. Like a limp noodle, you let them manipulate your overworked, naked body back to lying down. Finding yourself with one tucked to your side, another across your lap in a way, and the other by your head in a little nesting pile.

Briefly, before you fall asleep, you wonder if you should worry about future zombie babies.


End file.
